Dillon
Dillon is the Ranger Operator Series Black; acting as a lone wolf in contrast to his allies. His Operator Number is five. He is portrayed by Daniel Ewing. Personality Dillon is the "lone wolf" of the team. He is broody, gruff, and rather quiet. While unwilling to socialize, Dillion ultimately has a good heart and will not hesitate to fight for those closest to him; and will defend the weak or the diminished. Of course, his broody demeanor also makes him hard to work with and turns him into quite the skeptic. Despite his intimidating aura however, Dillon suffers from a lack of confidence due to the Venjix hardware within him. This only diminishes further his eagerness to get close to others; with the sole exceptions being Ziggy (a close friend) and Summer. (whom he seems attracted to) He pilots the Wolf Cruiser and also manages the Croc Carrier alongside Ziggy. History Before Venjix Dillon's life prior to his capture by Venjix is a complete mystery. At at undisclosed point in time, Dillon and his sister Tenaya were captured in the hopes of being converted into "Hybrids;" half robot/half-human soldiers that Venjix would use to infiltrate and conquer cities. Tenaya was converted into Tenaya 7, but Dillon's willpower allowed him to retain his mind and use his new-found powers to escape. Dynamic Duo At some point, Dillon found himself wandering the Wastes while trying to find out where he was. Ziggy found him and tried to hijack his car. But after Dillon demonstrates his endurance and Ziggy calms down, the two decide to team up and get into Corinth together. They don't get far, as they are captured by Corinth's military and imprisoned after the hardware within Dillon is discovered. The RPM Rangers catch wind of Dillon and his plight; and realize that he would make an excellent candidate for the Series Black technology. Dillon ultimately agreed to join them under one condition: Ziggy was to be set free also. The Wedding When Summer's parents located RPM Headquarters, they told Summer of a promise she had made to marry a rich heir from a rival family. Dillon was against the idea from the beginning, even going so far as to yell at Summer's parents completely. The wedding ended up not going through when Tenaya 7 crashed it in an attempt to seize the Landsdown Diamond. Subject D-44 Dillon took a lot of time to fully integrate into the team. Him and Scott developed a rivalry, Summer found herself interested in him, and Dillon convinced Doctor K to show her true form. After spending quite a bit of time with the team, Dillon began having cryptic dreams that consisted of little more than a man and a woman.....and an Attack Bot. Eventually, the newest Attack Bot, called the "Sat Bot," began referring to Dillon as "Subject D-44." Dillon goes out of his way to keep the Bot from harm until he can get answers out of it, as the Bot in question is the one from his dream.....and according to the Sat Bot, Dillon's chances at regaining his memories will be eradicated if he destroys it. Doctor K and the other Rangers tell Dillon that his personal agendas cannot endanger the city. After some debate, Dillon assists the Rangers in destroying the Sat Bot. However, a bad omen makes itself known: Upon it's destruction, the Sat Bot scanned a special signal into Dillon's arm that will boot up the Venjix tech within him....with no cure. Control During a battle with Tenaya 7, Dillon was infected with a virus VIA contact with Tenaya 7 which accelerates and activates the Venjix technology within him. The Rangers discover that the mind-controlled Dillon is destroying K's technology and putting Corinth's shields in danger. The Rangers soon come to the conclusion that the circuit board from the latest Attack Bot may contain the code accelerating the Venjix virus. During a bout of clarity, Dillon tries to leave Corinth covertly before he becomes a true danger; but Scott chains himself to Dillon's arm in a coup to get him to stay; which works once sabotage from the other Rangers makes itself known. Doctor K lowers the city shields in an effort to lure the Attack Bot to Corinth. Dillon and Scott are unable to assist at first due to the chains, but after some teamwork between the two, they arrive to assist their friends, using their Morph to break the chains binding them. After defeating the Attack Bot, Doctor K is able to de-crypt the acceleration code and return Dillon to normal after another outburst. False Answers Dillon is convinced by Summer to try a hypnotherapy session in an effort to unlock memories of his past. He remembers a locale called "Kenmore," which is soon discovered to be a part of "Omega City." The Rangers insist on going with Dillon to check the place out, but are warned by Colonel Truman that Omega City is beyond Corinth's communications range. They'll be on they're own; with only a small bit of suit-power no less. Using the GO-ONGER vehicle, the gang makes it's way to Omega City, only to be intercepted by Venjix himself; who has upgraded into a new bodily form. The Rangers find themselves overwhelmed by upgraded Grinders as well as Venjix himself; who refers to Dillon again as "Subject D-44." The Rangers soon flee from Venjix, (after being saved by two mysterious Zords) eventually finding Omega City. Back at Corinth, Doctor K discovers that "Omega City" was a false tip and tries to warn the Rangers; only for her signal to be too weak to reach them. Eventually, Colonel Truman acquiesces to diverting shield power to the communications, which soon makes it's way to Flynn and Ziggy. "Omega City" was a false memory downloaded into Dillon to confuse him. It was a trap. The trap is sprung as an Attack Bot and some Grinders intercept the Rangers. Just as it looks like they've been overwhelmed, two Gold and Silver Rangers appear to save the team from certain doom; leaving before they can offer an explanation. As a final attempt to divert them, the Attack Bot covertly planted a bomb into the back of the GO-ONGER vehicle. The bomb detonates, and forces the Rangers into another confrontation with Venjix in his new body. However, Gold and Silver arrive again and make short work of their enemies, causing Venjix and a stray General Shifter to flee. As thanks, the Rangers offer the two Rangers a lift back to Corinth; where it's revealed they are Gem and Gemma: old friends of K during her Alphabet Soup days. The Same Notes Later, Gem and Gemma decide to destroy a Venjix camp they were imprisoned in, only finding out later that Dillon's sister may have been a prisoner there. (As they were humming a tune Dillon pegged as familiar) The information turns out to be useless, however. After a time, Dillon discovers that two keys that link to his pocket watch play a tune that Tenaya 7 frequently sings. This clues him into the fact that she may be his sister. Dillon and Tenaya find each other and discuss Dillon's finding. Tenaya isn't buying it, but decides to investigate covertly anyway. She discovers her conversion into Tenaya 7 by Venjix and tries to help the Rangers, but is soon discovered by General Kilobyte, one of Venjix's elite commanders, and is memory-wiped and upgraded into Tenaya 15; but not before giving the Rangers the codes to activate the RPM UltraZord combination. The Final Battle Dillon spends time trying to deal with Tenaya 15, who seems unresponsive to attempts to reach out. Meanwhile, Venjix reveals his master plan: Activate the city's Hybrids in an effort to disrupt Corinth from within. After the Rangers deal with a few more Attack Bots, the End Game goes into action as Corinth is reduced to a scene of chaos. Dillon struggles to resist the virus active within him, which has been accelerated to nearly half-completion. Venjix may have control over him at any time at this point, causing K to begin working on an antidote. Doctor K and Ziggy find themselves captured by Venjix; who spots Dillon struggling with his virus before leaving. Later, Dillon makes his way to where K and Ziggy are being hrded to, and relays the information to the others; who tell him of the twins' demise. Dillon watches as Kilobyte arrives on-scenes and attempts to do way with Tenaya 15; but Dillon Morphs and engages Kilobyte himself. Ziggy has freed himself and Doctor K and sees the antidote vial Dillon dropped during the fight, tossing it to his friend. This allows him to liberate his sister from Venjix's control completely. Kilobyte tries to attack them again, but Dillon manages to keep his Invincibility Shield up long enough for Scott and the others to arrive and dispatch Kilobyte with the Road Blaster. Unfortunately, the stress from the battle puts Dillon in a coma. Later, Dillon wakes up and makes it to the Corinth Defense Tower, where Tenaya is using a counter-virus engineered by K to infiltrate the Venjix mainframe and recover their lost data. Doctor K manages to restore Gem and Gemma VIA the recovered data; who later blow up the Corinth Defense Tower with Crunch still inside. Dillon manages to save Tenaya from the destroyed Defense Tower; which falls on Venjix, ending his mechanical reign for good. After Venjix After defeating the virus that terrorized the world, Dillon, his sister Tenaya, and Summer all head out into the world to assist in rebuilding efforts. Arsenal Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suit The RPM Ranger Operators all wield specialized nano-fiber battle suits crafted and maintained by Dr. K. These suits amplify the strength and speed of the user by linking them to the Bio-Field, this dimension's version of the Morphin' Grid. Ranger Operator Series Black has the ability to forge a five-second shield that will protect him from almost any attack; provided he has full confidence in it's use. If he doubts the shield, it will fall. Venjix Hardware Dillon possesses Venjix-grade hardware inside of his body that boosts his strength and reflexes to near-super-human levels. Unfortunately, it's also a ticking time-bomb; and poses the danger of turning someone as powerful as Dillon into a Venjix drone. To combat the spread of this virus, Dr. K injects a temporary antidote into Dillon's body frequently. Zords *Wolf Cruiser *Croc Carrier Weapons *Nitro Blaster **Nitro Sword *Rocket Blaster Other *Rev Morpher *Engine Cells Trivia *Due to the presence of both a Yellow and Green Ranger on the RPM Team, Dillon essentially fills the "Pink Ranger" role. This is why his Ranger Key is associated with the Pink Ranger in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Category:Power Rangers RPM Category:Black Rangers Category:Rangers Category:RPM Ranger Operators Category:Green and Black Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Black, Green and White Rangers